Their Epic Love Will Keep Them Fighting
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: My take on the scene from Season 2 Episode 20 - The Last Day. Elena and Stefan's thoughts when Klaus comes for Elena. Heartbreaking scene. Stelena love! Please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stefan, Elena, Klaus or the dialogue in this scene! Just Elena's and Stefan's thoughts x)**

_This scene has me in tears every time I watch it - especially with the epic music playing in the background! Please enjoy and R&R!  
_

Stefan got out the car and opened Elena's door, like the gentleman he used to be. Elena climbed out and smiled gratefully at her vampire boyfriend.

"Thanks for today." It had truly been a tiring day. The long trek up the hill and her agonising revelation that she had never wanted to become a vampire had left her strangely emotionless.

The only solid feeling she felt she could hold on to was the love she felt for this young 162 year old man in front of her.

Even though he must have been shocked that she hadn't wanted to live forever with him, Stefan had not shown any signs of disappointment or anger, and his love for her had not lessened.

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement of her thanks, then sharply turned his head to the left and gently pushed Elena behind him. Elena opened her mouth to question his movements, but stopped dead when she saw who was standing there.

Klaus.

To Stefan he remarked "You had me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid."

This his gaze shifted to Elena "You ready, my dear?"

Drawing in a huge breath, she knew that if ever there was a time to be ready when she didn't want to be, it was now.

"I'm ready." Trying not to look at Stefan, she started to walk forward and hoped that he would go along with the plan.

Although he knew she wouldn't _really _die, he couldn't seem to be able to let his love go without a fight. He put his arm out in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"No."

Klaus inclined his head "I wouldn't. No reason for you to die too."

That was _not _going to happen, otherwise Elena would hunt Klaus down to the ends of the earth.

Quickly, she rushed in front of Stefan, and pleaded with him "No. Stefan, hey, hey. It's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt." No reply "There's no reason for you to get hurt."

Elena waited for Stefan to say something but he and Klaus were staring each other down.

Desperate, and knowing this was the last time she would see him as a human, she didn't want to leave him without a token to remember of their epic love.

Elena tugged Stefan down for a kiss and said, trying to show a brave expression "I love you."

Finally, Stefan looked down and gazed deep into her eyes, realising that he obviously wouldn't win against an Original. "I love you."

This was the breakthrough she had been hoping for, and she smiled freely, marking their last moment together with a proper kiss.

She could feel the desire from Stefan to whisk her away from danger, and her own desire to fit into his arms like a jigsaw completed. No matter what she was about to go through - and knowing Klaus, it wouldn't be pretty - she would remember what she had to live for, after her death.

No, she had never wanted to be a vampire, but now the choice was inevitable, she was comforted to know that Stefan would be with her every step of the way.

And maybe she would get her happy ending.

When Elena pulled back, she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up. This was it.

"Close your eyes..." She whispered "Close your eyes." Elena smiled and nodded.

Stefan stared at her for a moment, then reluctantly obeyed.

Now it would be so much easier for both of them. She wouldn't have to look into his beautiful oak green eyes and feel as if she was betraying him.

Taking a deep breath, Elena slowly let go of Stefan's hand and was immediately pulled away by Klaus.

* * *

Stefan opened his eyes as soon as he felt her hand slip away.

He was alone.

But he knew - no matter how agonisingly long it took - he would see her again.

Their love for each other would help them live, even through the darkest moments.

* * *

Please review :3


End file.
